1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and method for flattening bottle caps as a precursor for making decorative objects out of the flattened bottle cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people enjoy making and displaying new and interesting ornaments out of bottle caps such as beads, buttons, brooches, hanging ornament, baubles, pennants, knickknacks, curios, novelty items, ornaments, trinkets, figurines, objet d'art, souvenirs or other small objects displayed for their attractiveness or interest. Typically, these bottle caps come from beverage bottles where the bottle caps seal the bottles. Often, these bottle caps are very decorative and display interesting logos, colors, patterns or trademarks. Typically, once a bottle cap is removed from a bottle, the bottle cap is simply discarded. The bottle cap then becomes waste that is ultimately disposed of. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide flattened bottle caps that can then be used to produce interesting and visually attractive ornamental objects or pieces of jewelry and in addition, reduce waste.